


Relax, the cat is back ;)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Smexy, Total Fluff, homemade bikini, hoyt!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hmmm, a relaxing day and an adrien sitting on the beach staring at me. wait WHAT?!</p><p>later some marichat comes into play ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beach chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> swimmin' with Ayla, swimmin' with Ayla, gotta love oh gotta luv swimmin' with Ayla :)

"Ayla, I'm gonna prune!"

"Oh walk it off marinette, besides... there is a ton of guys staring at you! And your swimming suit is so pretty!"

Marinette was wearing a ladybug themed outfit. (actual animal not the superhero)

"Dude! that girl is totally hot!"

"I called her first!"

"no I did"

"No I- Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes? oh I mean umm..." 

"You were staring at her, what.... you like her?"

"Uh no not reall- wait, I know her! Thats Marinette!"

"Dude no way! THE marinette dupain-Cheng?!"

"Umm... yess?"

"She is totally awesome! probably the most popular between the guys at school! she is so cool and brave!"

"Umm.. brave? I don't think so..."

"Are you kidding me?! she saved us many times, she has the same voice as ladybug and looks like her, and she is super popular without even realizing!"

"huh, I have seen her act like that before, but not around me..." Plagg snickers at that.

"Well better hurry Adrien, Nathanael wont give her up that easily!"

"well, lets go swimming! maybe she will see us as attractive in our swimsuits..." Adrien gets a little jealous at that.

"plagg? Im going swimming."

"But your photoshoot!"

"I'm allowed to have a life."


	2. swimmin' in jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrikins! nope! JK! Marinette looses her top under water ^0wO^

"ERMAGERDITSADRIENCOMINGTHISWAY!"

"What?"

"Nevermind that, HELP!"

"OMG whats the matter?!" Adrien walks up to them.

"Adrien! turn away NOW!"

"Why?! whats wrong!!!"

"I-I lost m-my umm..... top..."

adrien gets red, crimson more like. "I can look for it underwat-" Adrien was interrupted by a loud "NO!" 

"I mean umm, kind trying to hide under the water, so yea.... "

"oh-oh!"

"Yea..."

"maybe I could"

"Okay ayla, you are a girl."

adrien relizes the guys have it.

"Give that back to her!"

"Oh c'mon you know you wanna see her!"

"S-shut it!"

"Oh so its true!"

marinette laughs. "Nathanael?"

"y-yes?"

"If you can get me my top I will get coffee with you, same for the rest of you boys. who ever gives me my top will spend some time with me."

"But marinette what about me?"

"You too kitty."

"You... c-called me kitty."

"Yes, I did. because you were purring a second ago."

"I what?!"


	3. Purrrrrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update :>

"Cmon! I will literally bring you to my bakery, now give me my top!" She yelled, forgetting that Adrien purred.

The guys were fighting for it when one decided to get cocky. "Only if you let us into your room!" The others shouted "yea!"

Adrien had enough. He was going to ki- "Here, Marinette!" Nathanael shouted, the usually quiet kid was surprisingly loud.

The boys decided to scram, Alya had a waterproof phone camera and had recorded the scene.

"Thank you Nat, Can you um, turn around...?"

turn around? why turn arou- oh.

"Yea sure." He said with a blush on his face.

Adrien exploded. He realized he was in water..... "REARROOWWWWWWWWWWW" He hissed, jumping up really high and scrambling to the dry land. He didn't care he had a photoshoot, he would reschedule.

He watched Nathanael from a distance. "Im watching you...." He almost growled lowly.

"See you later princess...." He whispered, hiding in the bushes that started at the sand's end. He transformed, and hopped to Marinette's balcony. He would wait on the roof later on when it got dark. For now, he would rest on Notre Dame.

He became adrien again, plagg asking for cheese. Adrien needed sleep. He hated his schedule. He was still hiding on the roof, but he decided to take a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 7:30 pm, but the sun was setting. He would go check on his princess tonight.


End file.
